


Douleurs

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [17]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce needs a fucking big hug, Clark is at the end, Crying, Forced Orgasm, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rape, Torture, Vomiting, Written Pre-Justice League (2017), forced fellatio, super strength
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce se réveilla douloureusement. Son corps était blessé depuis déjà plusieurs jours. L'homme qui lui faisait ça allait bientôt revenir pour faire pire.





	Douleurs

Douleurs

 

Bruce se réveilla douloureusement. Son corps était blessé depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Il était nu et du sang recouvrait une bonne partie de son anatomie, son visage était gonflé et ces anciennes cicatrices semblaient blanchâtres. Il avait une marque de morsure sur l'épaule, et sur son cou se trouvait des tâches violâtres. Ses cheveux collaient, ses lèvres étaient fendues à cause d'un baiser forcé, et il avait également une arcade sourcilière fendue. Il était retenu dans une cellule aux murs de verre réfléchissant, il pouvait se voir mourir petit à petit. Ses mains étaient liées derrière son dos par des menottes incassables par un simple humain. Il mangeait à peine, il dormait sur le sol, il n'y avait rien dans la pièce, il faisait froid et le plus souvent son corps tremblait, sans raison selon lui, il connaissait le froid depuis longtemps.

 

Bruce ferma les yeux en entendant des pas s'approcher de sa cellule. Il allait encore se faire torturer au mieux, et au pire, se ferait violer une nouvelle fois. L'homme allait encore le mordre, le lécher, le caresser, le toucher. L'homme voulait le briser délicatement à chaque fois, mais Bruce ne cédait pas, malgré lui, alors l'homme le frapper, rentrer ses doigts dans son corps, puis sa bite, le forcer à jouir, il prenait ses cheveux et le forçait à le sucer. L'homme le baisait. Et Bruce ne pouvait rien y faire, il était faible. Il avait toujours été faible. Il murmura faiblement le nom de ses camarades. Diana, Barry, Victor, Arthur, et Clark... Il voulait pleurer, mais son visage était tellement enflé qu'il ne le pouvait plus, même en essayant fortement.

 

L'homme ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui, avant de caresser doucement les marques sur son corps, un frisson le parcouru, bientôt suivi d'une nausée. Bruce vomit faiblement de la bile, mais l'homme le prit par la gorge, et appuya dessus, l'étouffant complètement. L'air lui manqua rapidement, il revoyait tous les passages de sa vie, les plus désastreux comme les meilleurs. La ligue vint dans son esprit, l'entrain de Barry, l'intelligence de Victor, la grâce de Diana, l'humour dérangé d'Arthur, et l'espoir apporté par Clark. Lentement, des larmes douloureuses et miraculeuses roulèrent sur ses joues. L'homme le lâcha, et il reprit son souffle par grandes bouffées d'air. Bientôt, des sons douloureux sortirent de sa gorge, des gémissements et des murmures inaudibles. Après quelques secondes, de la morve et les larmes couvraient son visage, remplaçant le sang. Il finit par crier de honte, sa gorge se déchirant.

 

L'homme lui envoya un coup de poing dans la joue, mais Bruce continuait d'hurler toutes les douleurs morales et physiques qu'il ressentait. L'homme le saisit par les cheveux et rentra sa bite dans sa bouche, Bruce mordit en ayant marre de ne rien pouvoir faire, mais il reçu une gifle en retour. L'homme retira sa bite de sa bouche, avant de la rentrer dans son bas-corps. Bruce hurla une nouvelle fois, l'appareil génital le déchirant, l'ouvrant sans préparation. Il ne voulait pas ça, pas avec ce psychopathe, il voulait Clark, Superman. Il voulait placer ses lèvres sur celles de Clark et profiter, il voulait sentir Clark à l'intérieur de lui, mais Superman ne l'aimerait jamais, alors aujourd'hui il souffrait. Quand l'homme eut finit, il s'en alla, en prenant d'encore plus l'humilier en lui faisant lécher ses chaussures. Bruce se redressa du sol et se mit en position assise, avant de lever la tête vers le plafond, et d'hurler le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait, en espérant que celui-ci l'entendrait pour le sauver de sa prison de verre et de désespoir. Il s'évanouit peu après.

 

Quand Bruce se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans la journée, l'homme était debout devant lui, son visage caché par une ombre provoquée par la lumière venant de derrière, de la porte ouverte de la cellule, c'était étrange. L'homme ne bougeait. Bruce tenta de se lever, mais il retomba faiblement sur le sol dans un gémissement pitoyable. L'homme commença à saigner, avant de tomber sur le dos dans un bruit sourd, révélant la personne derrière lui. C'était Superman, avec les yeux rouges. Clark s'avança vers lui, avant de tendre la main. Bruce ferma les yeux, pas encore prêt pour le contact. La super-force brisa les menottes, puis le porta délicatement. Bruce posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Clark, et se laissa emporter loin de la cellule. Il se sentait honteux de tout ce qui était arrivé, honteux de s'être laissé faire et toucher si facilement.

 

Clark souffla, avant de lui expliquer comment il l'avait retrouvé. Il avait entendu le cri désespéré qu'il avait poussé plus tôt dans la journée, et il était venu. Clark lui dit aussi que la ligue n'attendait que son retour et qu'ils s'étaient tous inquiétés. Bruce le regarda faiblement, baissa les yeux et se mit à trembler, il avait été si faible. Clark le serra plus fort, avant de l'embrasser doucement, surprenant Bruce qui pensait que Superman ne l'aimerait jamais. Clark retira ses lèvres, lui sourit et murmura dans ses oreilles toute la peur qu'il avait ressenti pendant son absence, toute la honte de ne pas avoir réussi à le protéger. Bruce lui chuchota que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et Clark lui répondit par 'je t'aime', surprenant encore Bruce et le faisant rougir malgré les traces de sa soumission sur son visage. Finalement, ces mauvais jours avaient réussi à réunir deux hommes que tout semblait séparer. Bruce se serra plus fort dans les bras de Superman, alors que celui-ci murmurait des paroles pour l'endormir.

 

Quand Bruce se réveilla, Clark était à ses côtés. 

 

Fin


End file.
